1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a speaker mounting structure for a portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
As a multimedia function is increasingly added to a portable computer, a variety of speakers are used according to the multimedia function. To reproduce sound as close to the original sound as possible, a plurality of speakers for producing sounds with respective frequency ranges are used. Among them, a woofer speaker is used to produce bass sound, i.e., sound with a frequency range of 20 to 200 Hz.
However, as described above, the related art portable computer has various disadvantages. For example, when the woofer speaker is installed within a portable computer, various problems occur. That is, since the woofer speaker is mainly responsible for producing bass sound, many vibrations are generated during its operation. Since such vibrations generated from the woofer speaker have influence on a keyboard, there is a problem in that the operational reliability of the keyboard is deteriorated.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.